Power detection circuitry is useful, if not necessary, for a wide range of devices and circuitry, such as cellular phones and Ethernet receivers. Unfortunately, in order to have the necessary accuracy over a wide range of amplitudes and frequencies, such power detection circuitry can be expensive and complex. Accordingly, new design approaches for power detection circuitry may be desirable.